


El primer amor

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Hinata Namikaze solo tenía una petición de su fallecida madre: encontrar a Hinata Hyuga y regresarla a la vida de su padre, que ellos dos se reencontraran y amaran dependía de ella y del tiempo, si éste estaba de su lado./ADAPTACIÓN.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 1





	1. El regalo de mamá

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> Este fic está adaptado de la película hindú Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.

Naruto Namikaze caminaba de un lado a otro con incertidumbre, pálido y tembloroso, sus pasos eran rápidos y bruscos y amenazaban con hacer algún agujero en el impecable pasillo del hospital de Konoha. Kushina Uzumaki, su madre, fue la única que intentó tranquilizarse un poco.

—Hijo —pidió levantándose de su sitio y mirándolo con tristeza—. Por favor…

—Mamá…—murmuró afligido, casi desesperado. Rastros de lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos azules y el corazón de la mujer se encogió un poco al ver aquello. Intentó regalarle alguna sonrisa, encontrar algo de fe entre lo terrible que era todo e insuflarle alguna esperanza, por mínima que fuera y, por fortuna, funcionó.

Naruto se obligó a tranquilizarse, asintió levemente y dejó que lo condujera hasta los asientos para aguardar noticias.

—Kushina, Naruto. —Un hombre apareció al final del pasillo y fue a paso apresurado hacia ellos, ansioso y expectante.

—Minato, gracias a dios —dijo Kushina, levantándose de un salto. Se aferró a su marido con fuerza aspirando el aroma que emitía, recordándose con una leve sensación de pánico del miedo que carcomía a su hijo y que cualquier persona en el mundo tenía al pensar en la persona que más amaban.

Minato la abrazó con la misma fuerza y le dio un beso rápido en la frente antes de enfrentar a su hijo.

—Papá…—Las palabras y el color habían huido de Naruto. Estaba de pie de nuevo pero parecía estar hecho pedazos.

—Lo sé, hijo, lo sé. —Lo abrazó también, fue rápido y reconfortante, casi le hizo sentir un niño pero Naruto lo agradeció infinitamente. La mirada normalmente cálida y amable de su padre se había tornado seria y contenida, señal de la gravedad de todo—. Tu hermana está en camino, Ino es una gran médico y sabes que Sakura y Tsunade son imbatibles.

—Lo sé, dattebayo —gimió Naruto, revolviéndose el cabello con ansiedad —, pero Sakura-chan… Sakura-can dijo que el embarazo de Kaome era muy riesgoso y podría… podría —se atragantó con las palabras y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Se las restregó al instante, furioso—…si algo le pasa no sabría que hacer…—confesó.

Minato y Kushina intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y dolorosas, la felicidad de Naruto y Kaome había ido cuesta abajo desde el embarazo cuando Sakura lo calificó de alto riesgo y prohibió hasta el más mínimo movimiento de la joven. Se habían cumplido todas las exigencias médicas y se habían hecho todos los controles y aun así no fue suficiente, Kaome y el bebé estaban muriendo. Saber pero no poder hacer nada era una tortura para Naruto, en realidad sería una tortura para cualquier persona. Sakura había insinuado con cierto recelo y dolor la interrupción del embarazo pero Kaome se había negado en rotundo amando con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña vida que llevaba dentro, Naruto le había apoyado firmemente hasta ese momento.

¿Y si Kaome y el bebé morían? ¿Qué iba a hacer él? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin su esposa y su hijo?

Las horas fueron una agonía, Ino llegó y fue directo hacia la sala de operaciones sin apenas dirigirle más que una mirada tensa, después de su hermana el siguiente fue Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo y el esposo de Sakura. Las noticias se habían ido extendiendo poco a poco entre su grupo de amigos y con el transcurso del tiempo el resto llegó, todos… excepto una a la que Naruto recordó con una amarga nostalgia.

Finalmente, cuando llegó el amanecer, Sakura, Ino y Tsunade salieron de emergencias con rostros serios y sombríos que fueron todo lo que se necesitó para comprender lo que iba a pasar.

El aliento de Naruto se trabó.

—¡No! —farfulló pálido y devastado, dando una mirada de súplica primero a Sakura y luego a su hermana. Ino ladeó el rostro con fuerza con los dientes apretados, como si ni siquiera soportara el mirarlo, y ante sus ojos, en cuanto su madre fue hacia ella y la abrazó, Ino rompió en llanto— ¡NO! —gritó empezando a llorar junto a su melliza, Minato fue junto a él intentando consolarle aunque fue en vano.

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto. —La voz de Sakura tenía toda la profesionalidad que Ino había perdido, no obstante su semblante estaba turbado. La joven parpadeó furiosamente y se llevó una mano al rostro intentando mantenerse de una pieza—. La hemorragia interna fue demasiada… no pudimos controlarla… eventualmente eso la matará. —Se mordió la boca esquivando su mirada también—. La bebé… si está a salvo.

—Es una niña fuerte y sana. —Tsunade se adelantó con rostro impasible y sereno, parecía tan tranquila e indiferente al dolor que podía ser tachada de frívola, pero todos los que la conocían sabían que no, después de todo Kaome era la hija de su marido—. Podrás verla en unos momentos, Kaome quiere verte primero.

Naruto la miró desolado sin ocultar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro maltrecho.

—Ve —ordenó la mujer con fuerza— ¡Ahora, Naruto!

Tambaleante y quebrado Naruto obedeció, fue junto a su esposa mientras la trasladaban de habitación, dejando atrás a sus amigos que habían contemplado todo en silencio, tristes y llenos de dolor.

—Si Hinata estuviera aquí… —El susurro de Sakura fue un lamento. Sasuke avanzó sutilmente y le sostuvo de la mano causando que ella le sonriera con tristeza. Para Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura eran un todo, sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos, las personas que más amaba, siempre habían estado juntos desde niños y por eso jamás había podido individualizarlos. Quizá si fuera solo Sasuke o solo Sakura podrían ayudarle pero no lo eran y, por lo tanto, su consuelo no serviría, Naruto vería en ellos lo que estaba perdiendo.

Sasuke solo miró hacia la dirección donde Naruto se había ido, Sakura tenía razón, no podían hacer nada por él.

Naruto se quedó estático y aterrado en la entrada de la habitación mirando con infinita miseria a la mujer con la que se había casado y que se estaba muriendo ante sus ojos. La joven no lo notó al principio, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando con adoración al bultito que la enfermera le había puesto en los brazos, la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue tan dulce, sincera y llena de amor que Naruto no pudo soportarlo, se llevó una mano al rostro con desesperación.

Kaome alzó la mirada cuando oyó un sollozo. Su rostro pálido y ojeroso se entristeció y se llenó de inmenso pesar, culpa y angustia.

_Naruto…_

La enfermera salió del cuarto al instante en silencio y cerró la puerta dejándoles solos para despedirse.

—¿No es hermosa? —De buenas a primeras Kaome sonrió animadamente. El cabello oscuro siempre tan reluciente lucía marchito junto a su rostro enfermo, pero para Naruto ella seguía resplandeciendo tal como el primer día en que la conoció. Seguía siendo hermosa, seguía siendo su esposa, la madre de su hija, la mujer que amaba y que iba a dejarlo solo…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no gritar ante lo injusto que era todo.

—¿No te había dicho que te ves horrible cuando lloras? —bromeó ella tristemente—. Sonreír te queda mejor, Naruto.

Él no contestó, tampoco se acercó, sentía que si hacía o decía algo la escasa calma que tenía se evaporaría. Entonces echaría a gritar y gimotear como un niño malcriado para que no lo dejara solo y aquello solo la dañaría más.

—No llores —pidió suavemente la joven, entrecerrando sus bonitos ojos grises con melancolía—. Lo que más he amado de ti ha sido tu sonrisa. Sonríe para mí, Naruto, sonríe para nosotras por esta vez, solo por este momento, quiero verte sonreír cuando me vaya…

Naruto lloró aún más, ella comenzó a llorar también un poco.

—Ven aquí, tontito… —Le estiró la mano y aunque quiso rechazarla, culparla y también pedirle perdón, al final solo atinó a obedecerle. Le sostuvo la mano y ella tiró de él para sentarlo a su lado en la cama. La bebita dormía entre sus brazos, era preciosa ante los ojos de ambos, tan pequeñita y frágil que Kaome la acunó con suavidad contra su regazo.

—Kaome… Kaome…

—Ella te necesita ahora, Naruto. —Ella le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares. Naruto la miró con tortura, desdicha y horror—. Tienes que ser fuerte ¿entiendes? Acepté llevar este embarazo hasta el final a pesar de los riesgos que había y no tengo ningún arrepentimiento. —Naruto gimoteó—. Quisiera estar con ella pero sé que lo harás bien, tienes que protegerla. ¿No es hermosa?

Él asintió temblorosamente. Estaba feliz, sí, pero también destrozado. Tenía una hija e iba a perder a su esposa.

—¿Sabes cómo se llamará? —preguntó la joven.

—Kaome… —La réplica murió al instante cuando Kaome sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

Su sonrisa fue suave y esperanzadora mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su bebé.

—Hinata —afirmó con calidez—, quiero que se llame Hinata. 

Un flash pasó por la mente de ambos: una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos de color perla, una dulce y sonrojada chica con un balón de básquet en manos. Hinata… antes de que desapareciera de sus vidas definitivamente.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Naruto no quería recordarlo…

—No sabemos nada de ella —murmuró con dolor—. Nada, ‘ttebayo.

—Cada uno formó su propia vida —dijo Kaome con simplicidad—, pero ese es mi deseo, quiero que nuestra hija lleve su nombre. Prométemelo.

Naruto dudó, quiso preguntarle un por qué, quiso una respuesta que lo convenciera, pero al final al ver el rostro de su esposa se resignó y asintió una y otra vez con fuerza.

La joven sonrió feliz y, tras buscar en la bolsa que habían depositado a su lado al trasladarla al cuarto, le entregó un grueso fajo de sobres.

Naruto miró las cartas sin comprender.

—Esas son ocho cartas que le he escrito —murmuró mirando a su hija dormir, era una cosita tan pequeña y fuerte….Cerró los ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a caer, finalmente se estaba quebrando—. Una por cada cumpleaños… las primeras se las leerás tú pero cuando pueda hacerlo por sí sola no te atrevas a leer nada de lo que he escrito. —Abrió los ojos anegados en lágrimas intentando insuflar una mirada amenazante que resultó tristemente divertida—…son cosas de chicas.

El momento estaba llegando, el labio de Naruto tembló, la pequeñita entre sus cuerpos comenzó a llorar y Kaome empezó a sollozar.

Naruto la abrazó al instante, sus lágrimas mojándolos a ambos. Kaome se aferró a él al instante con desesperación dejando que la consintiera, que le besara el rostro sin dejar de pedirle que se quedara a su lado, se aferró a ese último recuerdo mientras le pedía perdón por todo.

Por dejarlo solo, por no darle más hijos, por hacerlo llorar, por condenarlo a pensar que no tenía derecho a volver a amar.

—No te preocupes, serás feliz, sé que lo serás —prometió al final, dejando que Naruto la abrazara como si fuera un niño. Le acarició el cabello por última vez, lo besó por última vez y luego cerró los ojos y durmió para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los grandes ojos grises parpadeaban con energía y picardía frente a la cámara.

—¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Hinata Namikaze! —saludó efusivamente la dueña de aquellos ojos. Agitó una mano e hizo el símbolo de paz y amor alegremente. Era una niña de ocho años muy bonita de cabello oscuro que hablaba al micrófono imitando a las presentadoras de televisión que había visto una y otra vez—. Mi sueño es ser una gran presentadora, mis hobbies son… —Se tornó pensativa unos segundos antes de sonreír anchamente— comer chocolate, molestar a la abuela y… leer las cartas de mamá. —Su rostro se entristeció un momento—. Este año tendré la última, no puedo esperar ¡Mi cumpleaños es mañana!...—Volvió a entusiasmarse — ¡Y tengo que ir por papá! ¡Bye bye! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Apagó la cámara con una mirada triunfal, giró sobre sí misma y empezó a revolotear entre su armario para cambiarse a tiempo récord.

Habían pasado ocho años, la pequeña bebé había crecido entre esas paredes con todo el cariño del mundo y un gran amor por la madre que le había querido tanto para morir por ella. Hinata era una niña muy inteligente y aguda, algo que sin duda había heredado de Kaome, mientras que su entusiasmo y pasión por la vida era herencia de Naruto, lo único que había heredado de él, en lo físico todo hablaba de su fallecida madre y, por extraño que pareciera, también de la mujer por la cual había recibido su nombre. A veces Naruto miraba a su hija y creía ver a su esposa pero también a su mejor amiga.

Por supuesto, Hinata Namikaze ignoraba lo último. Conocía a su madre a través de las cartas y había llegado a tener una conexión con ella a pesar de que Kaome ya no estaba en el mundo. En cierto modo, a través de las palabras que cada año recibía Hinata se sentía muy unida a su padre y siempre velaba por él así como él lo hacía por ella. Por eso cuando tenían tiempo siempre estaban uno sobre el otro, justo como en ese momento.

La pequeña saltó alegremente despidiéndose de su público imaginario con besitos volados y descendió las escaleras hacia el primer piso donde encontró a su abuela, Kushina, en una de sus extrañas clases de etiqueta. ¿Por qué había decidido dedicarse a algo como eso? Para Hinata seguía siendo todo un misterio, su abuela era un volcán de energía, tan apasionada como su padre y ella misma, libre como el viento, salvaje y totalmente anti-reglas.

Quizá había perdido alguna apuesta. No le sorprendería.

—¡Adiós, abuela! —Se despidió alborotadamente.

La mujer, con el cabello de un rojo intenso a pesar de la edad, sonrió animadamente.

—No demores mucho, Hinata, y cuida al tonto de tu padre.

Hinata rio quedamente y salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza, alejándose entre más saltitos de la imponente casa de la familia Namikaze. Siendo su familia dueña de la empresa de automóviles más famosa de Japón, su vida era lujos y facilidades. A Hinata nunca le había faltado nada, al menos en términos materiales. Su abuelo, Minato, y su padre (a pesar de las quejas) hacían prosperar la empresa día a día, aunque eso significara pasar gran parte del tiempo encerrados en oficinas.

Esperó en el puente como siempre, admirando el buen tiempo y las familias felices que pasaban ante sus ojos. Su sonrisa se tornó un poco triste y anhelante mientras veía a algunos niños ir de las manos de sus madres. Tenía fotos gigantes de Kaome en casa, tenía sus cartas y Naruto siempre le contaba algo nuevo cada día, pero calor maternal y cariño real de una madre nunca lo había tenido. Envidiaba a todos los que tenían a sus madres con vida.

Sus pensamientos vagaron durante un tiempo hasta que, volviendo a la realidad, notó que el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y su padre no aparecía. De hecho no apareció hasta dos horas después con una sonrisita nerviosa y un ramo de flores en manos.

Hinata le volvió la cabeza, indignada.

—¡Ah, lo siento mucho, Hinata-chaaaan! —lloriqueó Naruto, tirando el ramo de flores y sacando una caja de chocolates del bolsillo de su traje. Lo agitó frente al rostro de su hija pero ella siguió ignorándolo firmemente.

La caja de chocolates terminó haciendo compañía a las flores, y el pobre hombre casi se postró de rodillas sacando un osito de peluche de quién sabe dónde hasta que finalmente la niña le miró con un profundo ceño fruncido.

Naruto sonrió con alivio pero la pequeña le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar haciendo que su sonrisa se perdiera.

—¡De verdad no fue mi intención, dattebayo! —juró siguiéndola al instante, se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo sin saber cómo aplacar la ira de su hija—. Que no soy yo, Hinata-chan, es el papeleo ¡El papeleo!

Ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Naruto tragó saliva con temor, soltando una risita nerviosa.

—No volverá a pasar… además no demoré mucho ¿no? Solo fueron... —miró su reloj y palideció notablemente— ¿dos horas?

—Exactamente, dos horas, papá —espetó la niña.

—Te lo compensaré, dattebayo —prometió haciendo pucheros— ¿Sí? ¿Sí? —La abrazó fuertemente y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, la niña se resistió un poco pero luego se dejó hacer y rio junto a él. Cuando las cosquillas terminaron recibió el osito de peluche con un ligero mohín que hizo que su parecido a Kaome se perdiera un poco.

Kaome había sido una mujer muy elegante y regia, Hinata… no. Era una niña a la que no le importaba hacer pucheros o pataletas, y miró a su padre con ojos entrecerrados.

—Espero que sea una buena recompensa.

— ¡Eh! —Se quejó Naruto haciendo también un puchero— ¡Cuanta desconfianza, dattebayo!

—Hoy no miré la televisión, ni siquiera pude grabar bien mis videos —dijo Hinata, asegurando su peluche con una mano y poniendo la otra sobre su cintura como tantas veces hacía Kushina—. Juraría que soy tu hija y no tu esposa.

Naruto se llevó una mano al corazón con dolor, la soltó y se puso a dibujar circulitos con su dedo en el suelo rodeado de un aura de depresión.

La niña suspiró.

—¿Papá?

Fue el turno de Naruto de ignorarla. Hinata se armó de paciencia y fue hacia él agitando el osito de peluche como una tregua. Naruto la miró con ojos aguados.

—¿Me perdonas? —pidió suavemente. A pesar de que todo era un acto, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Kaome siempre era delicado para ellos.

Naruto la observó con fingido resentimiento unos segundos pero luego sonrió como siempre, animado y todo.

—¡Sí! —rio alzando las manos y chocándolas con las de la pequeña para después darle un ligero golpecito en la nariz. La niña le imitó, y luego tomándose de las manos se levantaron para ir a casa alegremente.

Hacían una estampa tan tierna que algunas personas (especialmente mujeres) se quedaban mirándolos con grandes sonrisas. Dentro de uno de los autos que hacían fila en la empresa, los esposos Uchiha que habían observado todo en la distancia suspiraron con gotas de sudor sobre sus cabezas.

—A veces creo que ella es la madre y él el hijo —dijo Sakura rodando los ojos.

—Sigue siendo un perdedor —murmuró Sasuke.

—Bueno, hoy la reunión terminó tarde. —La mujer miró su reloj dejando el tema de Naruto olvidado—, apenas nos queda tiempo para llegar a la fiesta del colegio de Mikoto.

—Tú eres la que insiste siempre en esperar —recordó Sasuke parcamente.

Ella hizo un mohín.

—Somos sus mejores amigos, Sasuke-kun. Tenemos que estar cerca por cualquier cosa.

—Hmp…

Sakura rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto al chófer para seguir. Mal que bien, como fuese, siempre intentaba ayudar a Naruto, incluso si Sasuke se quejaba a menudo ella sabía que él también se preocupaba por su amigo y la pequeña Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Ya llegamos! —el grito de Hinata retumbó en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

Kushina rio en cuanto la niña saltó sobre ella para abrazarla mientras que Naruto empezó a subir las escaleras para cambiarse rápidamente. La fiesta en el colegio de Hinata ya estaba por comenzar, con suerte llegarían solo unos minutos tarde.

—Hinata. —La pelirroja acarició la cabeza de su nieta.

—Hola… ¡sexy! —dijo la niña con una sonrisa pícara.

Los sirvientes rieron disimuladamente mientras que la aludida rio sin gracia, mirando a su nieta con ojos entrecerrados preguntando de donde había aprendido eso.

—Papá me enseñó —dijo automáticamente, haciendo un gesto hacia Naruto que tragó saliva ruidosamente al ver la mirada fulminante de su adorada madre.

—Naruto…—empezó a decir Kushina con voz tétrica.

—Eh… habitación… ropa… cambiarme… dattebayo —farfulló corriendo los pocos escalones que le faltaban. Si se quedaba un segundo más su madre sería capaz de matarlo.

Hinata rio a carcajadas y le siguió. Estaba muy animada, estaba segura que ese día ganaría otro premio más en el concurso anual que se celebraba en el colegio. Le cerraría la boca a Mikoto e incluso le ganaría a Shika, no tenía duda alguna. Se cambió con rapidez y bajó al mismo tiempo que su padre para correr hacia el auto donde su abuela ya les esperaba impacientemente.

Lo único que lamentaba era que su abuelo no pudiese acompañarlos, con el fin de permitir que Naruto pasase tiempo con ella, Minato cargaba con las más pesadas responsabilidades de la empresa, su tiempo libre era muy limitado. La abuela siempre se quejaba de eso.

En cuanto llegaron al colegio Hinata salió disparada el auto sin despedirse, perdiéndose entre la marea de estudiantes que se movían en torno a todo el lugar. Naruto y Kushina fueron a paso más tranquilo encontrándose en el camino con Sakura, Sasuke y Mikoto.

La niña de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes se inclinó educadamente antes de preguntar por Hinata.

—Se fue ¡y sin decir ni pío, dattebayo! —se quejó Naruto, irritado.

—No voy a dejar que Hinata me gane —murmuró al instante la niña sin hacer caso de su queja. Giró y sin decir nada tampoco corrió lejos de ellos, sin duda para buscar a su mejor amiga-rival.

—¡Cariño, más despacio! —gritó Sakura en vano.

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras que Naruto suspiró de forma resignada. Parecían cortadas por la misma tijera.

—A quiénes se parecerán, dattebane —dijo Kushina de forma sarcástica. Naruto y Sasuke eran lo que cualquiera podía clasificar de “amienemigos”, durante todo el jardín, la primaria, la secundaria, el instituto y la universidad su rivalidad había dado para hablar. No solo Sakura y Kaome habían aguantado lo infantiles que podían ser cuando se trataba de competir.

Naruto rio nerviosamente y se aclaró la garganta.

—Mejor vamos, ya va a comenzar, ‘ttebayo.

Efectivamente el concurso estaba comenzando, cuando entraron al auditorio la mayor parte de los asientos estaban ocupados y los niños en el estrado estaban en sus posiciones. Distinguieron a Hinata y Mikoto al instante, resaltaban en la primera fila con las miradas fulminantes que se daban. A un costado de ellas, una niña de cabello claro parecía dormitar.

—Shika nunca pierde el tiempo, dattebayo —dijo Naruto, divertido, al reconocer a la hija de sus amigos.

—De tal palo tal astilla —comentó Sakura rodando los ojos.

—Ya no hay asientos, ‘ttebane —chilló Kushina, horrorizada. Parecía que les iba a tocar mirar todo de pie… otra vez.

—Nope —dijo Sakura sonriendo graciosamente—. Llamé a Shikamaru y Temari para que nos guardaran sitios… solo tenemos que encontrarlos. —La mujer agudizó la mirada unos minutos buscando, hasta que divisaron a Temari agitándoles una mano en las primeras filas.

—Gracias a dios tienes más cerebro que estos dos, Sakura-chan —elogió la pelirroja dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

—Sakura-chan es inteligente —alabó Naruto, sin molestarse en el insulto velado de su madre mientras caminaban hacia sus lugares. Sasuke como siempre no dijo nada pero sonrió un poco, Sakura siempre les sacaba de apuros.

—Se tomaron su tiempo —saludó Temari arrogantemente en cuanto se sentaron.

—Es el maldito papeleo. —Naruto infló las mejillas con irritación ¿Por qué demonios el cielo le había castigo así? Tanto había huido de clases y de los trabajos durante la adolescencia y la juventud para que al final su vida se tornara puros papeles, tratos y más papeles. Era el maldito karma.

La rubia sonrió de forma burlona, Shikamaru a su lado suspiró teatralmente.

—El papeleo es problemático…

—Todo te parece problemático, vago —espetó Temari.

—Es que todo es problemático.

—¡Silencio! —siseó Sakura mirando con emoción. No quería perderse ni un segundo de la participación de su pequeña.

Todos guardaron silencio y se acomodaron mientras la maestra daba un paso y saludaba a los padres y asistentes.

—Mi hija se llevará el primer lugar. —Naruto no pudo evitarlo, miró a Sasuke con superioridad picándolo.

—Eso sería si Mikoto no participara, perdedor —Sasuke no lo decepcionó, al instante abrió la boca para decir aquello.

—Mi hija es mejor, idiota.

—En tus sueños, perdedor. —Entonces Sakura le dio un zape a su esposo mientras Kushina lo mismo con su hijo.

—Ya comienzan con su idiota-perdedor, dattebane ¡Que se callen! —espetó la mayor irritada.

Los dos bufaron y miraron al frente, molestos.

—Bienvenidos a la competición de “un minuto solamente”. —La profesora a cargo empezó a explicar—. Los alumnos hablaran de un tema en específico durante un minuto exacto y quién lo haga mejor se llevará el primer lugar. Así que a comenzar… —Sustrajo un papelito del bol donde estaban los nombres de todos los participantes. Lo abrió y llamó a la primera participante—. Nara Shika.

La niña rubia de ojos verdes que dormitaba se adelantó con aspecto aburrido, tomó el micrófono y sacó un papelito de otro bol para escoger su tema: la tecnología. La aguja del segundo en el reloj grande que había detrás de la niña parecía moverse demasiado rápido para poder acoplar toda la información que tenía, un minuto no era suficiente para ella.

—Vaya, que problemático. —Se quejó en cuanto comprendió que se había excedido su tiempo—. Que importa, seguro habrá otra competición —agregó con desinterés, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su sitio sin parecer afectada por haber perdido.

A todos les resbaló una gotita de sudor, Temari no obstante sonrió orgullosa de su hija, que fuese descalificada por saber más era digno de alabanza. Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza con una imperceptible sonrisa.

—Ahora le sigue el turno a Mikoto Uchiha —anunció la profesora intentando mantener la calma.

—Sí. —La niña se adelantó al instante, expectante. Escogió un papelito, lo desenvolvió y anunció su tema—. Me toca la literatura.

Mikoto habló un minuto exactamente, no se sobrepasó ni tampoco le sobró tiempo. Cuando terminó sonrió a sus padres y alzó un pulgar con seguridad, Sakura le abucheó emocionada y Sasuke le sonrió a su vez, arrogante. Mikoto regresó a su lugar con una sonrisita pletórica mirando con reto a Hinata que se adelantó al ser llamada y le dio una mirada llena de la misma competitividad.

Naruto saltó en su sitio como un niño excitado haciendo que la pequeña le guiñara un ojo de forma cómplice. No obstante, la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó en cuanto leyó el tema que le había tocado.

El tiempo empezó a correr pero Hinata miraba el papelito en sus manos con ojos grandes, sorprendidos y llenos de dolor. La audiencia empezó a murmurar mientras ella intentaba encontrar su voz para decir algo… cualquier cosa, pero notó sus ojos empezar a picar y supo que empezaría llorar.

No quería llorar, no quería que nadie notara cuando dolía todo. Intentó retroceder e irse pero al levantar el rostro encontró a su padre mirándola confuso y preocupado, y finalmente las lágrimas que había aguantado durante años empezaron a caer.

—¿Qué… pasa?—balbuceó Naruto herido al ver a su hija así.

La respuesta le llegó en un lamento bajo que fue amplificado a través del micrófono.

—Mamá…—La voz de la niña estaba llena de pena y dolor—…mamá.

Kushina frunció las cejas con tristeza, Sakura y Sasuke miraron a Naruto que comprendió lo que estaba pasando. La misma desesperación que embargaba a su hija era lo que vivía día a día desde que ella se había ido, preguntándose cómo podría evitar que Hinata sufriera por no tenerla a su lado.

_Kaome._

_“Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que protegerla ¿Entiendes, Naruto?”._

—Lo siento —sollozó Hinata, girando para irse. No quería contemplar la compasión en el rostro de nadie.

—Madre…—dijo Naruto levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia su hija, ignorando las miradas de todos. Hinata se detuvo y le miró sobre el hombro, sorprendida. Naruto le sonrió afablemente, con melancolía y tristeza, subió al escenario y quedó a solo unos metros de ella sin dejar de hablar—…una madre es alguien que ama tanto que está allí para confortarnos, una madre nos hace comprender que somos buenos… que no hay nadie mejor que nosotros… nuestra felicidad es su felicidad… nuestro dolor su dolor… vivir sin ella es doloroso… ella lo es todo… lo sé… Hinata-chan. —Le revolvió el cabello y guardó toda la pena que cargaba para poder consolarla—…pero también tienes un papá, incluso si es un tardón de primera y un fanático del ramen, ttebayo. Tienes un papá que te quiere y haría cualquier cosa por ti, para verte sonreír como sonreía tu madre…—Los ojos de la pequeña se aguaron, Naruto abrió los brazos y ella se lanzó de lleno a él llorando sin tregua ante las miradas conmovidas de todos.

Sakura se levantó de su sitio con el puño en alto, toda poderosa y determinada, y gritó “Ella es la ganadora”; nadie pudo rebatirla. Todos aplaudieron, Naruto abrazó con más fuerza a su hija, y Kushina que miraba todo cerró los ojos mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

—He pensado llamar a Ino-chan, ´ttebane. —Naruto se detuvo y giró lentamente para ver a su madre en la entrada del patio con dos tazas de té recién preparadas. Su rostro era triste y decaído.

—Pero si estamos muy bien sin ella, ‘ttebayo —bromeó, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Dejó escapar la pelota de básquet de sus manos después de encestar una última vez y acudió a sentarse al lado de su madre con un suspiro.

Kushina apretó los labios y le ofreció una taza.

—Quizá tengas razón. Le está yendo muy en su carrera y además ella no es madre, Hinata-chan necesita una madre. —En ese punto no tuvo caso esconder sus lágrimas, se las restregó con rapidez porque odiaba flaquear delante de su hijo pero era claro que su ánimo estaba muy bajo.

Naruto le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella. Su rostro era también taciturno, desde que habían regresado del colegio todo había estado muy silencioso. Kushina se había encerrado en su cuarto hasta que había llegado Minato, Hinata había hecho lo mismo y él había escapado al patio al único consuelo que tenía en sus ratos libres: el básquet. Jugaba a menudo para escapar del estrés y, aunque no lo reconociera, porque en el fondo aunque sabía que era imposible pensaba que cuando se encontrara con su mejor amiga le mostraría que podía vencerla finalmente.

En ese momento solo había utilizado el básquet para olvidar… solo para olvidar todo.

—¿Cuál es el problema, dattebayo? —A veces sentía que su madre quería decirle algo, exigirle algo, intuía qué pero no podía asegurarlo.

—Siento que…—Kushina se retractó—. Esta familia está incompleta.

Había visto esa misma declaración en la mirada afable y comprensiva de su padre que tras consolar a su esposa había acudido al cuarto de su nieta. Naruto sabía que su padre calmaría a Hinata, al menos podía confiar en eso.

Apretó los labios con fuerza.

_“No te preocupes, serás feliz, sé que lo serás”._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, queriendo ignorar lo obvio—. Tú estás aquí, papá, Hinata, y también yo. Estamos juntos, incluso puedes llamar a la pesada de Ino y no cambiará. _Estamos todos_.

Kushina se soltó de su abrazo.

— ¿Sabes qué…? —Empezó a reclamar con voz temblorosa antes de obligarse a calmarse—. Eres mi hijo y quiero que seas feliz, ‘ttebane. Te ha apoyado en todo, te hemos apoyado en todo, pero no eres el único que debe decidir eso. ¿No quieres casarte de nuevo, cierto? Sé que el matrimonio no es cuestión de conveniencia, dattebane, pero tu ni siquiera has intentando encontrar a alguien especial y…

—Mamá…—interrumpió Naruto, levantándose y recuperando la pelota de básquet. Miró al cielo estrellado y cerró los ojos—. Soy feliz.

—¡No lo eres!

—Lo soy —insistió tercamente—. Estoy bien, dattebayo… —dijo más para sí mismo que para Kushina, como si intentara convencerse de eso—. Vivimos, morimos y nos casamos solo una vez… nos enamoramos solo una vez… hacerlo dos veces es incuestionable.

—Respecto a ti está bien —espetó la pelirroja, cansada—, pero ¿Y Hinata? Es solo una niña, no importa cuanto lo intente yo no puedo darle lo que le que ella quiere. Ella necesita una madre.

—Ella está bien, ‘ttebayo —explicó Naruto en voz baja, abrió los ojos y giró con tranquilidad—. Tiene algo que ni siquiera yo tengo: las cartas de su madre.

.

.

.

.

.

A las doce de la noche múltiples alarmas comenzaron a sonar una tras otra, Hinata las había esparcido por toda su habitación durante la noche para poder estar preparada, aunque en realidad era una prevención sin mucho sentido. Rara vez podía dormir por la emoción y cuando lo hacía solía despertarse al instante. Esa vez no fue diferente, en cuanto la segunda alarma había empezado a sonar ella ya estaba de pie con una gran sonrisa, expectante y ansiosa, salió de su cuarto sin molestarse en apagar el resto de alarmas y bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta hallar una pila de regalos en la salita.

Sin mucha paciencia empujó todos los regalos sin el interés hasta que halló lo que quería: un sobre blanco con el número ocho dibujado encima.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata. —Se felicitó en un canturreo, la tristeza de la tarde se había ido apagando. Pesaba más la felicidad y el alivio del último recuerdo de su madre, después de ese día ya no recibiría más cartas.

En cuanto cogió el sobre supo que había algo diferente, era más grueso de lo normal, como si su madre hubiese gastado todas sus energías en escribir en esa última carta algo que no había escrito en el resto.

Se intrigó y abrió el sobre casi al instante con una sonrisita nerviosa y feliz.

 _—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata!_ —leyó, la caligrafía de su madre era muy hermosa, se tomó un segundo en admirarla antes de continuar—. _Hoy cumples ocho años, y estoy segura que te pareces cada vez más a tu padre en carácter._

Hizo un ligero mohín, todos le decían lo mismo.

— _¿Aún sigue obsesionado con el ramen?... viejos hábitos no se quitan así nada más._ —Hinata rio, su madre conocía tan bien a su padre. No había un día en que no se comiera ramen aunque fuese solo de postre—. _Ahora ya eres una niña grande y quiero contarte algo, sé que lo comprenderás y entenderás porque he aguardado hasta este momento. Es imprescindible que tu padre no se entere de nada… no hasta el final al menos. Hoy te voy a contar una historia… siéntate, acomódate y coge una manta, no vayas a resfriarte ¿Has corrido a medianoche a leer en vez de esperar hasta que amaneciera? Eres tan Naruto, Hinata…_ —La niña obedeció, solo la había visto una vez pero su madre se había anticipado a todo, era tan bonito y tan doloroso—. _Es una historia del pasado, cuando tu padre y yo íbamos al instituto, seguro reconocerás a Sasuke y Sakura, a Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten… espero que el tiempo no los haya alejado más. Pero más lo más importante de la historia que te contaré es a propósito de tu padre, de mí y de… Hinata._

La niña levantó la mirada, confundida.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó sin comprender.

_—Hinata Hyuga, la mejor amiga de tu padre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Estoy subiendo poco a poco mis otros fics también en esta plataforma. A diferencia de otros, este si está completo, el detalle es que estoy editandolo pues lo escribí cuando era una adolescente y a decir verdad era horroroso. Espero mejorarlo con la edición.  
> Espero a alguien le guste y pueda dejarme algún comentario.  
> Besos, Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> Advertencias: OoC

Naruto llegaba tarde. Otra vez.

Se había quedado dormido intentando hacer los deberes (porque Sakura-chan había estado al otro lado del teléfono chillándole amenazas horribles), aunque no había logrado avanzar nada. Era difícil concentrarse en las matemáticas y el álgebra. Lo odiaba. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar tal tortura? Mientras atravesaba las grandes puertas de la Universidad de Konoha en una carrera alocada, culpó a su hermana melliza, a ella y a su grandiosa idea de echar a la suerte la herencia de las empresas Namikaze. Ella había fingido tristeza y desdicha al perder pero Naruto aún estaba seguro que lo había hecho a posta. ¡Si parecía bailar de pura felicidad mientras compartía clases con Sakura en la facultad de medicina!

La maldijo. Otra vez. Era la única venganza que podía obtener, incluso si era un acto infantil.

Además, Hinata iba a enfadarse… otra vez.

Tomó aire con fuerza, pensando en su ridícula suerte. Incluso en un día sin muchas clases tenía que llegar tarde a algo, esa vez a la competencia diaria que tenía establecida con su mejor amiga. El básquet era su obsesión, más que pasión lo que alimentaba ese estado era el orgullo. Desde que era un niño Naruto nunca había podido ganar en el básquet a Hinata, ni siquiera en los días en que la chica siendo una niña se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba por la menor cosa. Su timidez desesperante se convertía en concentración admirable en una pista de juego, y fue eso lo que hizo que Naruto la hostigara tanto con retos diarios que terminaba perdiendo.

Admirar la destreza de Hinata en el básquet y odiar perder era una combinación desastrosa.

Doce años después de la llegada de Hinata a Konoha, la competencia seguía en pie.

Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Se dio ánimo a si mismo aun cuando apenas tenía fuerzas para respirar. Patinó sobre las veredas, la mochila golpeándole el mismo punto en la espalda hasta que siseó de dolor. Se detuvo, irritado y sudoroso, y unas risas burlonas lo fastidiaron.

Buscó al instante a los culpables hasta que los halló no muy lejos, sentados en las escalinatas de uno de los cientos de monumentos que se erguían en la universidad. Les dirigió una mirada envenenada mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—Sí, ja, ja, ja —dijo secamente—. Muy gracioso que celebren mi desgracia.

—Es el mediodía —se mofó Sasuke, tocando el reloj de mano que tenía.

—No es el mediodía, dattebayo —protestó al instante, haciendo un puchero. Rebuscó en su mochila un reloj para respaldar sus palabras. No _podía_ ser el mediodía, ¡Hinata estaría más que furiosa!

Antes de lograr su objetivo, Gaara fue lo suficientemente amable (y retorcido) para extender su mano y mostrar su propio reloj. Indudablemente las manecillas del reloj indicaban la funesta hora. Hinata y él habían quedado a las nueve de la mañana, tiempo de sobra para tener un partido y luego Hinata hiciera los deberes con Sakura, Temari, Tenten e Ino. Naruto tragó saliva al pensar en lo que diría no solo Hinata.

—Tengo que… —tragó saliva audiblemente, el dolor en su espalda desapareciendo ante la perspectiva de una doble paliza, cortesía de Sakura e Ino.

—Sí, tienes que —comentó Neji fríamente, sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes. Garabateó algo con un lápiz y soltó un suspiro de fastidio—. Vete, aunque ya debes haberla molestado lo suficiente.

Shikamaru expresó su _interés_ bostezando.

—Eres tan problemático.

Naruto no necesitó de más apoyo. Se echó la mochila sobre el otro hombro y corrió. Su paso frenético y torpe divirtió a sus amigos.

—No sé por qué sigue intentándolo. —Gaara apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano—. Hinata-san es muy buena en el básquet, no la vencerá jamás… no así al menos.

—Déjalo soñar —dijo Sasuke con cierto toque burlón. Si Naruto podía obligarlo a tener sesiones intensas de básquet a medianoche, él sin duda podía disfrutar de sus estrépitos fracasos. Saborear la derrota de su mejor amigo lo llenaba de vitalidad, su ansiada venganza por arrastrarlo a una competencia en la que él no tenía nada que ver.

—Eres perverso —se mofó Gaara, pero concordó con él.

Naruto los había arrastrado a todos a sesiones de entrenamientos en algún momento de sus vidas, sesiones largas y matadoras para que él obtuviera la experiencia suficiente para ganar. No había conseguido nada hasta ese momento, salvo dotar a Sakura también de una habilidad superior para encestar que enardecía a Sasuke. Por lo demás, Hinata seguía siendo la campeona indiscutible del básquet dentro de la universidad. Así que sí, podían disfrutar de sus derrotas sin sentir culpabilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

La pista de básquet estaba vacía salvo por Hinata. Para mitigar su irritación se había puesto a realizar una rutina de flexiones y diversos ejercicios. Sabía que Naruto llegaría… tarde, pero lo haría. Eso no significaba que estaba feliz.

Podía hacer otras cosas en largas horas pérdidas. A menudo pensaba en escribir a casa, a Hanabi y a su madre, pero luego recordaba el rostro de su padre y aquellas ansias se hundían en la nada. Comparado con eso, enojarse con Naruto y esperarlo era más sencillo que su compleja relación familiar.

Estiró las manos hasta que los músculos le dolieron y examinó sus dedos con curiosidad, espantando el recuerdo de su familia. Sus uñas pequeñas, ralas y descuidadas habían hecho chillar a Ino el día anterior, exigiendo que visitaran en grupo un salón de belleza para arreglar todas esas imperfecciones. Hinata no estaba interesada aunque no podía evitar pensar en las asperezas que había acumulado durante todos esos años jugando básquet.

Sus manos no eran bonitas. Neji también le había solicitado cuidar un poco más su aspecto, aunque lo suyo había sido más objetivo que el orgullo femenino que dominó a Ino.

Se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar en su amiga, y justo entonces escuchó la carrera alocada de Naruto.

Giró y parpadeó, tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—¡Llegas tarde! —acusó, levantándose de un salto, sus ojos aperlados entrecerrados.

—Ya sabes que… —Naruto hizo una pausa para descansar, doblándose sobre sí mismo de puro cansancio—… se me hace muy difícil… levantarme temprano… dattebayo…

—Tal vez solo tenías miedo. —Hinata ladeó el rostro con aire indignado. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, Sakura le había telefoneado airada porque Naruto se había dormido mientras lo regañaba, pero eso no quitaba las largas horas de espera.

Naruto casi se recuperó en un santiamén.

—Naruto Namikaze no le tiene miedo a nada —chilló. Al instante se tocó el costado haciendo una mueca.

Hinata rio disimuladamente, sus mejillas encendiéndose en aquel hábito vergonzoso de su niñez.

—No podrás vencerme así hoy —dijo, animada—. Aunque igual no puedes vencerme —reflexionó en un “murmullo” que Naruto escuchó perfectamente.

Él le dirigió una mirada resentida.

—Todos ustedes son muy malos, dattebayo.

—Tú eres el que insistes en retarme cada día. —Hinata alcanzó el balón y lo giró entre sus manos con aire experto. Mientras le daba tiempo a Naruto a recuperar algo de fuerzas, empezó _otro_ pequeño calentamiento que era casi una burla para Naruto.

Al observarla pasar el balón en un borrón entre sus manos pálidas, Naruto la detestó un poco… solo un poquito. Entrenaba cada noche, hacía ejercicio, incluso cuidaba lo que comía (él seguía llorando por no poder todo el ramen que quería) pero nada lo acercaba a la destreza inconmensurable que mostraba Hinata cuando jugaba básquet. El balón rebotaba y regresaba a sus manos como si fuese una pieza más de su cuerpo, y por lo tanto repelía a Naruto sin esperanzas.

—¡Empecemos! —exclamó haciendo muecas infantiles.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro —dijo, y le lanzó la pelota.

Antes de poder si quiera palpar la textura del cuero, Hinata ya estaba sobre él. Naruto hizo una finta y se protegió, pero fue en vano. El huracán plateado y negro que era Hinata giró a su alrededor y le arrebató la pelota con ligereza. Cuando Naruto se alzó, Hinata ya estaba en el aire, encestando. El proceso se repitió una vez, dos veces, tres veces… y la risa vibrante de Hinata se esparció en el aire.

—¡Victoria!

—¡No es justo, dattebayo!

Hinata recogió el balón con alegría, sudorosa pero pletórica. Tenía demasiado color en sus mejillas para tener esa mirada superior tan propia de Neji.

—¡Otro juego!

—Si así lo quieres…

Naruto tuvo un poco más de suerte en esa ocasión. Logró protegerse exitosamente del ataque de su mejor amiga, pero saboreó tanta aquella “victoria” que se empecinó en restregársela a Hinata.

—Ven, ven aquí —dijo, haciéndole señas burlonas, alargando el momento de encestar—. ¿Quién es el que anotará?

Hinata no respondió, solo se echó hacia adelante y le arrebató el balón.

—¡No! —exclamó Naruto, disgustado ante el vacío en sus manos.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Hinata hizo bailar la pelota sobre uno de sus dedos, falsamente pensativa—. Ah, si… ¿Quién es el que anotará? —Con esas palabras corrió para encestar, tomó impulsó y justo cuando saltó, Naruto en un arranque de desesperación y enojo la empujó, adueñándose del balón.

La chica cayó al piso, aunque el golpe apenas le importó, elevó el rostro indignada para ver como Naruto encestaba, caía con elegancia y alzaba las manos, chillando en celebración.

—¡Naruto! —recriminó, levantándose—. Si no sabes jugar no hagas trampas.

Él dejó de realizar su extraño baile de triunfo y arrugó el ceño.

—No hice trampa.

—Lo hiciste —afirmó, elevando las palmas de sus manos llenas de raspones—. ¡Tramposo!

—No me digas tramposo.

—¡Tramposo!

—¡No soy tramposo!

Lo era, pero no iba a reconocer eso. Estaba extasiado por haber anotado y el sentimiento era fenomenal, la culpa no era bienvenida del todo. Naruto sabía que había obrado mal pero estaba en negación. Solo cuando Hinata se dejó caer sobre la pista, abrazando sus rodillas, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula temblando ligeramente, él se avergonzó.

Se rascó la nuca, pesaroso, balanceándose sobre sus pies.

—Está bien, está bien —chilló, acercándose lentamente como un animal acorralado—. Soy un tramposo y un imbécil.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Hinata?

Ella giró el rostro para ignorarlo.

—No seas tan infantil…

—Mira quien habla de ser infantil —bufó ella, haciendo un puchero.

La estampa era tan… _tierna_ que Naruto rio. Le hizo recordar los días de su infancia, el carácter tímido de Hinata había sido una barrera difícil de superar pero nunca tampoco se sintió tan heroico que cuando la protegió. Sakura nunca había sido tan suave, su carácter feroz siempre había hecho que Naruto se sintiera como la princesa de los cuentos que ella tanto amaba, encerrado y asustado de ser carbonizado por el dragón (Sakura). Hinata ya no era más esa niña tímida y retraída, pero cuando hacía esos gestos Naruto añoraba esos días por aquella ternura.

Por supuesto, Hinata seguía siendo gentil… y terca. Tan terca y resentida como él. Ino se quejaba que la había “estropeado”. Quizá era cierto, pero para Naruto nada iba a variar el afecto que sentía por ella.

Le dio un golpe en la frente con fuerza.

—¡EY! —Hinata se sobresaltó, tallando su piel con irritación.

—Si sigues haciendo pucheros se lo diré a todos. Hinata Hyuga es _tan femenina_ —alargó la palabra hasta que casi fue un insulto. Naruto usaba ese tono para sacar a Ino de sus casillas y lo conseguía la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No soy _femenina_ —se quejó Hinata, mirando su ropa deportiva con otro mohín. Era más cómodo para ella usar eso para jugar así que rara vez utilizaba algo más casual. Kurenai, su tutora, había dejado de insistir años atrás en ayudarla a arreglarse más. Dejó de frotarse la frente y se mordió la boca—. Realmente no lo soy…

Había algo en su tono que Naruto reconoció perfectamente. La despeinó.

—Da igual. Femenina o no, eres mi mejor amiga.

Ante aquellas palabras, Hinata esbozó una sonrisa suave y dulce. Naruto alzó las manos, ella lo imitó, chocaron las palmas, y luego se dieron un ligero golpecito en la nariz. Era su código secreto, su saludo y despedida, lo habían creado cuando tenía diez años de edad. Cada juego de básquet terminaba en una pelea pero siempre se reconciliaban, y era esa la señal de que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos. Eran los mejores amigos, se guardaban secretos, se apoyaban mutuamente y se perdonaban todo.

—No te oí disculparte. —Aunque eso no quería decir que no disfrutaban molestarse un poco.

—Eres maldad pura, Hinata. Maldad pura.

.

.

.

.

.

Las chicas ya habían hecho los deberes cuando Hinata llegó al cafetín, el balón en una mano y la mochila colgando de su hombro. Estaba radiante a pesar de la previa discusión y eso se notó en su semblante ruborizado. Ino aprovechó la ocasión para esparcir esmaltes de diversos colores canturreando que le daría un cambio de imagen a las buenas o a las malas.

Su sonrisa maliciosa bastó para que Hinata chillara e intentara huir, aunque Sakura se lo impidió. No le gustaba recordarlo a menudo pero Hinata había sido entrenada en artes marciales desde muy pequeña, jamás prosperó junto a su padre, sin embargo en Konoha las cosas fueron distintas sin el hostigamiento severo y decepcionado de Hiashi Hyuga. Era muy buena para defenderse, sí, solo que contra Sakura no tenía oportunidad alguna. Era de sabios reconocer la derrota así que no tuvo más opción que sentarse y permanecer quieta mientras Ino la analizaba desde todos los ángulos. Temari y Tenten se rieron del espectáculo para su indignación.

La tortura no duró mucho. Ino maldijo entre dientes cuando Sakura le hizo recordar que tenían reunión de grupo en unos minutos. Desde que habían empezado la universidad Sakura e Ino apenas tenían tiempo para respirar, y aunque Hinata las extrañaba mucho agradecía que eso significara escapar de sus garras en momentos así. Ella las amaba mucho, durante su infancia habían equilibrado bien su vida y la hiperactividad de Naruto, sin ellas para poner un alto a su amigo quizá Hinata se habría abrumado demasiado.

Solo quedaron Tenten y Temari, con ambas compartía las clases de Economía y Finanzas, aunque debido a que ellas eran mayores solo tenían algunos cursos en común. Se habían unido al grupo con tanta naturalidad que era como si siempre hubiesen estado a su lado. Y eso la aliviaba, rompía las dudas que había cargado durante los primeros seis años de su vida.

La belleza y seguridad de Ino, la ferocidad y el temple de Sakura, la objetividad y alegría de Tenten, la fuerza y sagacidad de Temari… Hinata las observaba y se recordaba que no era insignificante ni débil, eso le habían enseñado en todo su tiempo juntas. Si algún día volvía a casa esperaba poder enseñarle eso a su padre, a Hanabi.

Antes de despedirse, Tenten y Temari le dieron algunos consejos sobre sus múltiples deberes. Ya habían pasado los temas que ella recién estudiaba así que agradeció su ayuda.

El silencio funcionó como un arrullo horas más tarde, y Hinata estaba dormitando sobre sus libros y cuadernos (como Naruto) cuando una voz grave la hizo espabilar.

—Ya he dicho que no deben usar faldas cortas ¡que descaro!

Hinata parpadeó repetidamente al ver a Jiraiya acercarse con un falso porte severo, aunque su expresión libidinosa desmentía su discurso moral. Se le escapó una risa. El decano era un poco pícaro, decía amar la belleza de las mujeres y se enorgullecía de eso, era divertido ver su expresión boba. Como era inofensivo las chicas nunca se tomaban a mal sus palabras, solo reían y le tomaban el pelo.

—Hinata. —El hombre la notó y se acercó hasta la mesita donde ella estaba estudiando—. Siempre es un honor ver a una chica tan hermosa.

—Jiraiya-sama —saludó con buen ánimo. No sabía si lo decía en serio o no, pero era agradable escuchar palabras así de alguien que apreciaba. No tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero Naruto y ella habían dejado una gran impresión en el decano desde los días en que solo buscaban orientación para la universidad. Hinata nunca se arrepentía de seguir las travesuras disparatadas de Naruto, siempre le llevaban a cosas interesantes, y congraciarse con el decano sin duda había sido algo inesperado pero productivo—. Pensé que estaría en casa. ¿Su hija no llega pronto?

Se frotó la barbilla de forma pensativa. El decano había estado dichoso los últimos días por aquel acontecimiento. Su hija había estado en el extranjero los últimos diez años.

—En dos días. —Jiraiya sonrió con emoción—. Necesitaba asegurarme que todo estuviese listo para su llegada.

—¿Ella estudiaría aquí? —preguntó, entusiasmada. Siempre era bueno hacer nuevos amigos.

—Sí, sus papeles están en orden. Además de hermosa es inteligente… ¡brillante! —añadió con orgullo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Hinata se inclinó sobre la mesa con curiosidad.

—Kaome —respondió Jiraiya, complacido por la atención—. Estudió en Francia desde pequeña con la familia de su madre. —En ese punto sonrió con tristeza—. Y finamente regresa conmigo. Estoy feliz, muy feliz.

Era la definición de un padre amoroso. La sonrisa de Hinata casi claudicó… casi.

—¡Espero que podamos ser amigas! —exclamó, decidida a no dejarse hundir por cosas del pasado.

—También lo espero. Guíala si puedes… sobre todo a que cumpla las normas —pidió, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro—. Aunque con Naruto a tu lado me pregunto si es algo posible.

—No es _tan_ malo.

—Ese niño no me respeta —suspiró Jiraiya con dramatismo.

—Él no respeta a nadie —dijo Hinata con resignación—. Pero de mi cuenta corre ayudar a Kaome.

Jiraiya le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo como agradecimiento, pero luego su atención se desvió a una mujer rubia y curvilínea que pasó cerca, imponente en sus tacos de diez centímetros. Hinata la reconoció inmediatamente: Tsunade. Era profesora en la facultad de Medicina pero también daba cursos electivos en otras facultades como un hobby.

Hinata rodó los ojos cuando Jiraiya farfulló una disculpa y corrió como un adolescente hormonado tras la mujer. Era un secreto a voces que el decano de la Facultad de Economía babeaba por Tsunade Senju.

—Me pregunto cómo será Kaome —se dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos días después en las puertas de la Universidad de Konoha, una joven de bonitos ojos grises y largo cabello oscuro miró el edificio con interés.

—Konoha —leyó con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios rojos—. Papá, esto se ve interesante. No fue una mala idea regresar a Japón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí esto cuando aun shipeaba a Naruto con Hinata, no lo hago en la actualidad pero eso no interferirá con el fic.   
> Por otro lado, esta Hinata es OoC, lo pondré en advertencias de igual modo, en aquel entonces era más flexible con eso porque apenas entraba al fandom, lamentablemente hacerla IC quitaría toda la esencia a la adaptación así que solo queda dejarlo así e intentar que no sea demasiado bizarro.  
> Si alguien le gusta, espero pueda dejarme alguna opinión.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
